


Fancam Playlist

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Creampie, Futanari, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Wendy just wants to have a quiet night ot herself. But soon gets an unexpected intruder.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 21





	Fancam Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on. "Yeri catches G!P Wendy masturbating while watching a fancam of her"
> 
> If you would liek to send me a request, please send hem to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

It was a quiet night. Wendy had nothing left to do for the day. It was finally time for her to just destress and relax. Her room was as comfortable as ever. She lit a small candle, and turned down her lights. Undressing herself, and sitting on her soft bed.

She laid back against her pillows, and started to set up her tv. She could watch her favorite fan cams in a much higher quality by directing a feed from her other devices. And most importantly, she could set up a few videos to auto play, and let it run hands free. The screen wend dark for a moment, and the playlist began. A smile ran over the girl's face as she could already feel herself starting to grow a little in anticipation.

A stage was shown. And a familiar group was in formation as the lights turned up. Red Velvet's performance was on screen. Although it would have felt narcistic to be watching her own performances, she had something else in mind. The video quickly adjusted it's focus to highlight one member. Wendy had set up a short Yeri fancam marathon to watch.

As the music began, she watched as Yeri's thighs started to jiggle as she moved along to the choreography. The girl had a pretty good memory, and knew exactly the performances she wanted to search for to find the best outfits she could watch Yeri in. Even if she had already seen them all in person, there was no way she could have just enjoyed them in motion like this while she was also on stage. Not unless she watched the whole world to see her gawking at her own member as she was also preforming with her.

She took her cock in her hand and started to stroke it slowly. Trying to pace herself and give some time to enjoy things. Even without rubbing it much, she was getting harder and reaching her full length. As the first video was coming to an end, she could see she was fully erect. The next video began, and she started to stroke again.

Around the time of the third video starting, she could hear something. It sounded like someone was walking through the halls. It wasn't anything she was concerned about, but it was still distracting. Every time the footsteps seemed to be getting near her door, she would stop and wait. Just to hear them walk away pretty soon after. And then come back again. It was becoming frustrating, and ruining her mood.

Finally, after a whole video had passed by, the sound seemed to be heading away from her room. She tried to just clear ehr head, and let herself relax again. It took a moment, but she became fully erect again. Just as the Really Bad Boy fancam was about to start, her door swung open.

"Wendy! Have you seen..? Oh my god!" Yeri cut herself off, as she took notice of the girl.

Wendy shouted from the surprise visitor barging in on her. She tried to put her hand in the way and hide herself from the intruder. Neither of them knew what to do. Wendy was too embarrassed to move, and Yeri was too surprised to think of leaving or even turning away.

"Get out of here!" Wendy shouted. Her face turning fully red.

"I'm so sorry." Yeri tried to say while holding back her laughter. "I'll come back in a bit."

But as she stood there, she heard the sound from the tv. She turned in that direction as she was leaving the room. Trying to sneak a peak at what she was watching. She wanted to confirm that she really was watching their own group. But she had no idea about what was actually being shown.

"A fancam? Are you seriously watching a fancam of me?" Yeri questioned. Unsure if this was some elaborate joke or not.

"I w... Please, just get out of my room." Wendy hesitated to answer. Almost blurting out the truth.

Yeri still didn't leave. She had a sudden thought run through her head. She saw how stressed the girl was becoming. And she felt bad about ruining her moment. She decided to make an offer.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Yeri said, as she quietly closed the door. Making sure no one else would walk in or see what was happening.

She walked over and sat on the bed. Wendy's face contorted. Giving her a weird glare. As if she was already suspicious of what she was after. She knew better than to trust her. The younger girl slowly and gently reached out her hand, and started to touch her thigh.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night. I know how stressed you've been. Let me help you. Obviously you were going to be getting off to me anyway." Yeri said, in a half mocking tone.

Wendy was offended. Seeing right through her words. But still, she considered the offer. As the girl's hand slid up and down her leg, she made her decision. She moved her own hand out of the way, and let her cock be seen again. Now half the size, due to all the sudden distractions.

Yeri climbed her way over the bed, and got closer. She started to kiss Wendy softly. Doing her best to help get her mood back and calm her mind down. Wendy reached up, and put her hand on Yeri's cheek. Her soft fingertips just barely touching her skin.

Yeri reached down, finding her dick without sight. She rubbed it for a moment, before grabbing it in her small hand. She could feel Wendy throb once as she took hold. The older girl moved her hand to behind her ear, and started to hold her closer. Trying her best to make their kiss feel more passionate. The maknae followed along with her lead.

Feeling that the dick in her hand was now fully hard again, th girl started ot gently pul her head back, and break their kiss. The hand holding them close together didn't resist, and let her go. Yeri pulled her head away, and gave a smug smile. She started to undress herself. Removing the t-shirt she was wearing around the dorm, as Wendy started to help pull down her sweatpants. Her clothes getting tossed aside on the floor as they were removed.

Yeri turned her body. Getting herself in a better orientation so that she could lean down. Her chest close to her own thighs and knees. She slowly started to kiss the tip of Wendy's dick. Taking her tongue and licking around it. Then she put it past her lips. Taking one single slow motion to put it deep into her mouth. Letting it touch her throat, and slowly taking it back out. As she began sucking, Wendy reached out, and started to finger her exposed pussy.

The younger girl's body felt the sudden penetration, and started to grind along with it. She moaned with her mouth full. While Wendy let out some soft moans of her own. Her breathing becoming a little heavier as she was trying to resist her technique. She wasn't ready for how good her slick tongue was going to feel as she moved it all around her from tip to shaft.

Yeri grew wetter as she continued to get fingered and suck. Her saliva mixing with the precum that the girl was leaking into her mouth. At one point she stopped her movement to try to rest for a second. Wendy decided to pick up her slack, and held her head still as she thrusted up into her mouth for her. Trying her best to do it while keeping her hand busy inside the girl. Yeri made a few gaging noises, but couldn't help but want it to continue. She was starting to have a hard time concentrating on either end of herself, and began to cum.

The girls stopped for a moment as they both recognized what had happened. The younger girl freed her mouth, as the fingers were also taken out of her. She panted a little, trying to get her breathing back to normal again. She looked Wendy in the eyes, as they both smiled at each other. Wordlessly agreeing they both knew what they needed to do next.

Wendy adjusted her body o nthe bed to get a little more comfortable, and to make things a little easier on the girl. Yeri straddled her legs wide around Wendy's body. Her back to her. She reached under herself, and grabbed hold of the dick. Lining it up to her hole, she held it still as she sank down onto it. She could feel it opening her up as it went further inside. And Wendy could feel herself instantly getting covered by her cum.

Yeri leaned forward, and started to bounce herself on top of her. Letting it hit deep on each thrust. She moved slowly at first. Wanting to savor the feeling. Hearing her own wet sounds as she moved. She reached up and started ot play with her own chest. Her hard nipples being teased by her fingers. She continued to move as long as she could, but was starting to get tired.

The girl was about to change positions. But suddenly felt hands taking hold of her hips. Wendy was now ready to do her part. Yeri leaned back, and felt thrusts from underneath of her. They started gently, but quickly picked up their pace and became more forceful.

"Are you trying to hit my guts?" Yeri jokingly asked her, between all the small grunts she was letting out.

Wendy took the joke as a challenge. She got more aggressive. Giving the girl a pounding from under her. Yeri started to moan louder as she got more and more turned on by the sudden change in behavior. All the while, she took notice of the one thing she had forgotten. Th tv was still showing the fan cam playlist.

Yeri was stuck being aggressively fucked while almost being forced to watch hrself. Seeing her own body performing on stage. Although it was originally intended to help Wendy get off, it was now forgotten by her. All of the older girl's focus was on the real thing on top of her. But Yeri couldn't help but get lost in the videos. She had never been in a situation quite like this before.

She watched herself shaking nd dancing. She heard the crowd cheering her name during the fan chants. She heard how excited everyone was for her. The whole time she also felt what was going on inside of her. She reached down and started to tease her clit. Cumming almost instantly. Clenching Wendy's cock tight as it happened. And before long, Wendy was about at her limit too. The walls squeezing her was all she could handle.

She gripped the girl's hips tight, and slammed her down to the base. Cumming inside of her hard. Spurt after spurt of her cum shooting deep into her. She throbbed hard over and over. Until she was finally done. Once it stopped, bot h girls remained panting for a moment. Before Yeri finally started to get up. The hands letting go of her hips as she moved. She leaned forward again, and lifted herself up. Looking under her torso, and back at her crotch. Watching as the cum started to gush out of her. Until it thinned into a slow drip. All dropping back down onto Wendy.

After it was all finally over, they laid there motionless for a moment. Neither one really sure what to do. And then one of them finally spoke up.

"I still can't believe you were going ot do that to my fancams." Yeri said through an exhausted laugh.

"Get out of my room!" Wendy demanded. Giving a sense of teasing in her voice. Both of them shared a smile as Yeri got up and started to get her clothes back on. Exiting the room, and leaving Wendy to enjoy the rest of her night in bed and resting.


End file.
